Before Andy's Room
by TheFanFicOverLord
Summary: What tortures was Woody put through before finding his way to the safe haven of Andy's room for the first time? You're about to find out. Starts after 'Waking Up in the Factory,' by Shadow1248.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Girl

…Onto another conveyer-belt and he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he looked around and realized he was in a different place than he first woke up. It was a room of a cute five-years-old girl, and her name was _Amy._

He looked around again, and he noticed that the toys where all dressed-up. When he looked down, he saw a dress on himself. The other toys laughed at him. Then he noticed that the toys were _Barbie _dolls.

Then _Amy_ came into the room, and sat down a tea-set and sat down on the chair…


	2. Chapter 2

The Tea Party

When Amy sat down at the tea-set, she started to play with it.

Woody was wondering who and _what_ that thing was.

Amy picked up a Barbie doll and the doll stopped moving. She put the doll down on a little chair. Then she picked up Woody and sat him down on another little chair.

She put a cup in front of him and then she left the room to get the sweets. As soon as she was gone, Woody took off the dress and jumped out of the chair. The doll that was sitting next to him called for him to come back before Amy returned to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jump**

The Barbie told the other dolls to get him back before Amy came in the room again, so the dolls stood up and they came at him like a horror movie. The reason they looked like a horror movie is because they were missing arms and legs. One even had its head taken off!

Woody started to run toward the window. When he got to the dollhouse, he started to run up the stairs. He got to the top of house. He jumped off the roof and onto the windowsill. The window was open, so he jump out and he landed in a bush...


	4. Chapter 4

The Busy Street

Woody came out of the bush. He saw cars going past him. He got an idea on how to cross the street.

Woody waited for the cars to stop, and when they stopped, he ran for it! When he got to the middle of the street, the cars seemed to go away. He started to run again.

Woody made it through halfway, before he tripped and his hat went flying. It landed on the grass.

A car went right over him, and after the car left he got up and ran for his life! After he picked up his hat, he started walking and ran into a dog...


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Monster

Woody looked up at the dog and felt wet all of the sudden. The dog barked at him.

Woody began to run away from the dog, and the dog started to case him. The dog bit Woody's leg, and wouldn't let go. When the dog finally let go of him, Woody found himself in a new room.

He got up and looked around. He saw the window and he walked up to it. Woody saw something, but he didn't know what it was.

Woody saw a toy by him and asked, "Do you what that thing is?"

The toy looked at Woody and said, "It's a **_Monster_**."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Sue

"A—a Monster!" Woody exclaimed.

"Yes, a monster," the toy said.

**BAM!**

"Don't scare him you idiot!" another toy said, "I'm sorry. Did he scare you? Oh, and the thing that he said was a monster, is actually a human."

"No, he didn't scare me. And that thing is a human?" Woody asked as he looked around the room. He saw an army of toys, and fell backwards.

"Yes, that thing is a human, not a monster. Ah, I almost forgot, my name is Sue," she told him as she walked over to help him up, "What is your name?"

"My name is Woody," he answered, "Nice to meet you, Sue."

"It is nice to meet you too, Woody..."


	7. Chapter 7

Talk Talk Talk

"Sooo, you guys had _better_ be nice to him, or you'll hear from ME!" Sue said to the toys as she turned around, a murderous aura surrounding her.

All the other toys stepped back in fear of her.

Sue turned back toward Woody, "When did you wake up? How long have you been awake? Oh! How long do you plan to stay?"

Woody took a moment to think before he answered. "I don't know," he told her.

Sue looked at him, with a kind smile on her face. "You really don't know anything."

"Yep, I really don't know anything," he answered and smiled back at Sue.

"Just wait a sec, okay?"

Sue walked to the side of the table and jumped off, landing safely on the ground.

And then walked trod the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Elder**

When Sue came back, she had a old looking toy with her. They climbed up the boxes that where set up as stairs. It took a minute or two for them to get up the boxes.

When they got there, the old toy was out of breath.

"Who is he?" Woody asked Sue.

"He is the toy elder. I want you to talk to him," she told Woody.

"Is he the toy you wanted me to meet?" the elder asked as he turned to Sue, "Are you the one called 'Woody,' Young One?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Joy and Hate**

"Y-yes," Woody answered.

The elder continued to ask him questions, "What is it you want to know my young one?"

"Okay then, what is a human?" he asked as the elder sat down.

"They are creatures of joy and hate," the elder began, "The one we have is full of hate, but there are toys with better luck than us out there."

Woody looked really confused and said, "What?"

"Do you what me to say it again?" the elder asked him.

"No, I what to know what you meant by hate?" he asked.

"It means we have a bad human, Woody. You have to be careful because Sid is not an owner that can be trusted to keep any of us in one piece."


End file.
